


#2

by Oleleka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано после 11 серии, так что просто альтернативное видение развития событий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2

С Магнуса Бейна было достаточно Круга, Конклава, демонов, всякой нежити, которая стала слишком часто заявляться без приглашения, и нефилимов с их проблемами. Тоже, кстати, не заботящихся о вежливости… И о собственных чувствах. Магнус сделал все, что мог. Он даже не столько ради себя старался, сколько ради одного упрямого сумеречного охотника. Так что сейчас Магнус надеялся просто провести вечер в одиночестве. К чему не привыкать… Подумать о том, кого он еще потеряет. Скольких близких… И обретет ли кого-нибудь снова? Такого же, как Александр… Впервые не только за последнее столетие, а будто за всю свою жизнь Магнус испытывал нечто подобное. Он вдруг не смог припомнить ничего настолько сильного, затмевавшего все прошлые чувства, как это происходило сейчас. Он даже сравнивать не брался, но почувствовал горечь от того, что ничего похожего с ним больше не случится. Определенно, чувства, пробужденные юным нефилимом, терзали, заставляли сомневаться и бороться. Совершать глупости. Они вдохнули в Магнуса Бейна – бессмертного мага – жизнь… Магнус хотел бы верить – к лучшему, что все закончилось, не начавшись, иначе пришлось бы собирать себя по осколкам через несколько десятилетий, отмеренных сумеречному охотнику. Но сердце все равно сжималось, стоило только представить, чего он лишается.

Магнус подошел к столику с напитками и выбрал бутылку наугад. Налив в бокал и пригубив виски, прикрыл глаза и удовлетворенно кивнул – то, что нужно, так что можно было провести в компании алкоголя час-другой. Затем загасил все свечи, и полумрак лофта разрушался только мерцанием защитных знаков. И едва Магнус присел в кресло, положил ногу на ногу и поднес бокал ко рту, как раздался звонок в дверь. Даже не раздумывая, он решил сделать вид, что его нет дома. Возможно, позже он займется делами, озаботится очередным переездом – смена обстановки всегда вносит в жизнь что-то новое, отбрасывая ненужное… Позвонили второй раз, затем третий… Четвертый звонок уже начал раздражать. Наконец стало тихо, но Магнусу казалось, что он слышит какой-то шорох в коридоре. Когда он уже снова расслабился, раздался очередной звонок – такая настойчивость что-то должна была значить, поэтому Магнус все-таки пошел открывать. И уже приготовился прогнать визитера, рывком распахивая дверь, но ничего не произнес, увидев за ней Алека.

Тот выглядел слегка удивленным и стоял вполоборота, как будто уже собирался уходить. Судя по виду, он только что вернулся из патруля, а не с брачной церемонии. Вид разгоряченный, волосы растрепаны… От всего тела исходил жар, в нем чувствовалось напряжение, ощутимое даже на расстоянии. Оно было полно не выплеснутой энергии, и это сквозило в едва уловимом движении плеч, в повороте головы. Александр был прекрасен, как и при первой их встрече. И наверняка будет при сотне предстоящих – Магнус не сомневался, что видит его не в последний раз. Он просто не смог бы… Хотя поздно было думать об этом.

Маг чуть встряхнулся, отгоняя совершенно неуместные сейчас мысли и пытаясь унять участившееся сердцебиение. Он улыбнулся и посмотрел Алеку в глаза.

– Привет? – произнес тот неуверенно, пряча руки в карманы. – Впустишь?

Магнус с нарочитым удивлением распахнул глаза – в последнее время к нему, кажется, только вламывались без приглашения. Но он не собирался превращать и так неловкую ситуацию еще и в драматичную, поэтому взял себя в руки и сказал не более, чем приветливо, отступая в сторону:

– Привет, Алек.

Тот сделал несколько шагов и остановился перед ним, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но так и продолжал молчать. И как этот нефилим умудрялся выглядеть одновременно так невинно и так решительно, словно собирался в бой?.. И как он мог смотреть так – прямо, в глаза, из-за чего казался таким открытым, но на самом деле был еще настолько незнакомым…

– Я думал, что после свадьбы следует первая брачная ночь. И жених обязан там присутствовать, насколько я знаю, – заговорил первым Магнус и, кажется, он не способен был говорить с меньшей долей сарказма, хоть и старался. – Или вы подверглись внезапному нападению и требуется быстрая и высокооплачиваемая, – выделил он интонацией, – помощь Верховного мага?

Магнус демонстративно выглянул в коридор, ожидая увидеть там всю неразлучную компанию охотников и нежити. Должно быть, отстали.

– Нет, – выдавил Алек и в своей манере чуть приоткрыл рот, задумавшись над тем, что хочет сказать, будто все еще не разобрался в своих мыслях. Но собрался довольно быстро. – Я просто хотел спросить…

Снова спросить. У Алека столько вопросов… Магнус поощрительно улыбнулся и заинтересованно склонил голову – он готов ответить на любой.

– Ты… Сходишь со мной на ужин? – неожиданно выдал тот.

– Ужин? – повторил Магнус.

– Да. Ты говорил как-то… Я… Ты ушел и… – Алек неопределенно взмахнул рукой и быстро выговорил: – Я отменил свадьбу.

– Остановись, – Магнус поднял руку и на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы понять, что сейчас Алек ему говорит. – Ты что, бросил невесту перед алтарем?

Тот кивнул, отводя взгляд. У Магнуса в горле пересохло от волнения, и он постарался не улыбаться. В конце концов, это не должно было радовать, ситуации была, скорее, удручающей… Лидии стоило посочувствовать… Сердце все равно сбилось с ритма, и Магнус шумно вздохнул.

– Так, значит, ужин? – переспросил он. – Да… Хорошо.

– Хорошо, – повторил Алек, растягивая губы в смущенной улыбке. В этой невероятной улыбке…

Алек не был уверен, что Магнус пустит его хотя бы на порог, когда шел сюда. И растерял весь запас слов, которые собирался сказать, когда увидел его. Он не очень-то мог контролировать ощущение, которое возникало каждый раз, когда оказывался рядом с Магнусом. Казалось, что во всем теле что-то медленно тлеет, грозясь вот-вот вспыхнуть. И Алеку будто воздуха не хватало, иногда он думал, что начнет рано или поздно задыхаться, если не сделает хоть что-нибудь. Но он пытался контролировать это... Потому что это было все незнакомым и непонятным. Хотя сейчас все походило на сражение с самим собой, в котором он явно проигрывал. Алек не любил проигрывать и только запутывался все больше.

Магнус смотрел пристально потемневшими глазами, которые из-за подводки и так чернели в полумраке, и Алек сделал шаг к нему, оказываясь вдруг совсем близко – в одном движении до прикосновения, от предвкушения которого все мышцы в теле напрягались едва ли не болезненно. Он завороженно уставился на губы Магнуса, склоняясь будто под притяжением. И уже не нашел бы сил отступить. Не сейчас, когда тот потянулся ему навстречу. Алек накрыл его губы своими - мягко, словно пробуя. И тут же оторвался, делая судорожный вздох, от того, что все тело прожгло внезапным удовольствием. Магнус же наоборот медленно выдохнул, обдавая губы горячим дыханием…

Прикрыв глаза, Алек слышал его потяжелевшее дыхание, чуть дрожащее, от которого все загоралось внутри. Удовольствие пульсировало в теле, жаркими потоками концентрируясь в паху. Алек хотел Магнуса Бейна. Как никогда никого не хотел. И это сводило с ума.

– Магнус, – произнес он имя мага, сам не зная, зачем. И улыбнулся этой глупости, пытаясь отстраниться, чтобы в голове прояснилось. – Я должен… Объяснить…

– Нет, Александр, – жарко прошептал тот и дернул его обратно за полу куртки. – Сейчас ты должен не это…

Алек снова поцеловал его, на этот раз решительнее, хоть и немного неловко. Вслепую протянул руку вперед, ища опоры, и наткнулся ладонью на стену, тут же вжимая в нее Магнуса. Ему снова потребовалось оторваться от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, но Мангус удержал, положив ладонь на шею. Теперь он сам целовал Алека – не так напористо, но вынуждая раскрывать губы шире и проникая языком глубже, наступая и подталкивая в нужном направлении.

Алек снова с трудом прервал поцелуй и смотрел в темные глаза напротив, осознавая, что сейчас произошло, и чувствовал, как становится легко – грудную клетку словно перестало сжимать. Сердце забилось ровными сильными точками. Он скосил взгляд на руку Магнуса, когда тот поднял ее и потер подушечки пальцев друг о друга, щелкнул, высекая голубое свечение.

– Магия? – спросил Алек, снова улыбаясь от нахлынувшей эйфории.

– Совсем немного, – в тихом голосе Магнуса послышалась хрипотца, он дернул бровями и склонил голову набок с легкой улыбкой.

Все вокруг завращалось и через мгновение они стояли в другом месте. Алек с трудом удержал равновесие, наткнувшись ногами на препятствие. Он осмотрелся, чтобы понять, что произошло и усмехнулся – спальня Магнуса. Конечно… Тот смотрел на него выжидающе и с каким-то тревожным напряжением, будто давал возможность остановиться. А у Алека ноги будто ослабли.

Он, не отрывая взгляд от Магнуса, выдохнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и повел плечами, стаскивая куртку и роняя ее на пол. И едва успел рывком стянуть футболку, прежде чем оказался спиной на мягкой поверхности. Магнус тут же оседлал его бедра, вжимаясь в пах. Перед глазами Алека на мгновение потемнело, он вздрогнул всем телом и застонал. Ему потребовалось еще пара вздохов, чтобы в голове немного прояснилось. Пожалуй, то что происходило, было слишком для его обычно упорядоченной жизни…

– Мы не будем спешить, – прошептал Магнус, наклоняясь для легкого дразнящего поцелуя, и снова выпрямился.

Алек сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдал, с какой кошачьей грацией тот выгибается назад, стягивая шелковистую кофту и обнажая подтянутое тело. Не удержавшись, провел по его гладкому животу ладонью – там, где должен был быть пупок. Кожа оказалась сухой и горячей и вызывала желание прикоснуться еще… Не только руками. Он посмотрел Магнусу в глаза, задержав взгляд на несколько долгих секунд. Ему не хотелось контролировать себя и обдумывать каждый жест, решая – да или нет?.. Все равно сейчас на все был ответ – да.

Поднявшись, он одним движением перевернул Магнуса на спину, вырвав довольный вздох, и теперь навалился сверху и прильнул всем телом, кожей к коже, снова на мгновение теряя способность дышать. И поцеловал – теперь с большей уверенностью, не сдерживаясь… Ощущения были внове, и он, тесно прижимаясь, чувствовал малейший отклик Магнуса. Как сокращаются мышцы живота, как вздымается грудная клетка, как тот проводитт ладонями по его спине, с каждым разом с большим давлением. Вплетает пальцы в волосы, сжимает их, чуть оттягивая. Но стоит Алеку чуть отстраниться, тут же подается вверх, ища своими губами – его.

Алек толкнулся в него бедрами, чувствуя сквозь ткань, как возбужден Магнус, потерся об его член своим совершенно бессознательно. Магнус задышал чаще, подаваясь навстречу. Алек повторил это движение, сосредотачиваясь только на ощущениях и стонах, отдающихся дрожью во всем теле. Одежда чертовски мешала, но он никак не мог притормозить, чтобы что-то с этим сделать. Он вслепую покрывал поцелуями щеки, шею, в промежутках хватая ртом воздух и не прекращая двигаться. Он почувствовал всем телом, как вдруг напрягся под ним Магнус, отстранился всего на секунду, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и понять, что случилось, но тот притянул его обратно, больно впившись пальцами и целуя в губы – жадно и глубоко, словно пытался заполучить все, что только мог. Он рывком приподнял бедра и застонал, не разрывая поцелуй. У Алека вдоль позвоночника прошла волна мурашек, и он толкнулся в него сильнее, вздрагивая от нахлынувшего оргазма.

 

Когда Алек открыл глаза, перед ним было какое-то яркое пятно, и он не сразу понял, что это всего лишь подушка под головой Магнуса. Он тяжело сглотнул, но во рту было сухо, и приподнялся на локтях. Взмокшая кожа прилипла друг к другу и, когда разделялась, было чуть щекотно. Алек сосредоточился на этом, чтобы начать соображать. Кажется, они не собирались спешить… И вышло что-то совсем непреднамеренное. И наверняка все должно было быть не так. Они даже не разделись толком…

– Это было… – запыхаясь, произнес Магнус, – внезапно?..

– Прости, – сказал Алек, тоже пытаясь отдышаться, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Не за что просить прощения, – улыбнулся тот. – Но если ты слезешь с меня, я буду очень признателен.

– Прости, – повторил Алек, смущенно отвернулся и тут же скатился с него.

Наверно, это было ужасно. Магнус наверняка просто не хотел говорить ему этого… Они лежали молча какое-то время и непонятно было, что дальше...

– Я бы не отказался перекусить, – сказал вдруг маг. Алек прикрыл глаза, чертыхаясь про себя. – Я просто очень голодный…

– Я тоже, – откликнулся Алек неуверенно и после паузы сказал: – Не думал, что ты ешь… обычно ты только пьешь.

Магнус усмехнулся над попыткой пошутить. У Алека это, похоже, было нервное. Чтобы не выдавать замешательства.

– Не путай меня с вампирами, – ответил он почти серьезно, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к Алеку и приподнимаясь на локте. Тот посмотрел на него растерянно, будто не знал, что делать. – Думаю, можем отложить еду до утра.

– Хорошо…

– Как насчет вздремнуть немного? Я слишком стар для стольких впечатлений… Мне нужен отдых, – маг определенно шутил, судя по его улыбке, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Алек был ему благодарен и только кивнул.

Магнус придвинулся ближе и, подумав, закинул ногу ему на бедра. Алек вдруг напрягся и задержал дыхание.

– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался Магнус как можно невиннее.

– Да… Все хорошо.

– Тогда, спокойной ночи, Александр, – Магнус напоследок сделал плавное движение рукой над ним, словно смахивая что-то – Алек не понял, что именно тот сделал, и, устроив голову на плече, прикрыл глаза.

– Спокойной ночи, – тихо сказал Алек, неловко приобнял его и, глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза.

Магнус улыбнулся, уже проваливаясь в дрему. Высыпайся он нормально в последние ночи, может не упустил бы возможность еще немного подразнить нефилима…

 

***

Магнус проснулся от того, что почувствовал движение воздуха рядом. Он поморгал, отгоняя сон, и посмотрел на одевающегося Алека, шорох одежды в утренней тишине казался слишком громким. Посреди ночи они почти одновременно проснулись от того, что стало слишком жарко, и пришлось снимать лишнее. После чего оба снова отключились, не обменявшись даже словом. Кажется, не только Магнус был вымотан последними событиями и эмоциональными потрясениями.

– Собираешься сбежать? – хмыкнул он как можно равнодушнее.

– Мне надо вернуться в Институт, – шепотом ответил Алек, словно все еще боялся его разбудить, и тут же улыбнулся этому.

– Раз ты делаешь это таким образом, пока я сплю, то это и называется – сбежать.

Алек присел на край кровати спиной к нему и посмотрел через плечо.

– Я бы разбудил тебя перед тем как уйти.

Магнус ему поверил. Улыбнувшись, он сел в кровати, рассчитывая на поцелуй. Он надеялся, что с этим-то все у них в порядке.

– Я тороплюсь… – заговорил Алек, отклоняясь, но его прервал громкий стук в дверь – молотили явно кулаками, а то и ногами, будто собирались дверь вынести. Он резко поднялся, но Магнус его остановил.

– Я разберусь.

Он сполз с кровати, натянул пижамные штаны, валявшиеся на полу, и накинул халат. Не заботясь о том, что выглядит слишком помятым и лохматым, быстрым шагом направился к двери, в которую снова начали молотить, перемежая это звонками.

– Хоть кто-нибудь в этом городе помнит, что это квартира Верховного мага Бруклина, чтобы так ломиться?! – воскликнул он, распахивая дверь. – О, Иза…

Изабель Лайтвуд буквально смела его, врываясь внутрь.

– Алек пропал, мы нигде не можем его найти! Джейс и Клэри прочесывают улицы, Люк со стаей им помогает. Ты тоже должен нам помочь, - выпалила она.

– Что значит, пропал? – удивился Магнус, провожая ее недовольным взглядом, и поспешил следом.

– Он ушел вчера, его телефон не доступен, и мы не можем его отследить…

– Иззи? – обеспокоенно окликнул ее «пропавший», выходя из спальни. – Что случилось?

Лохматый чуть меньше, чем Магнус, но такой же не выспавшийся Алек невозмутимо натягивал на ходу куртку и хмуро смотрел на сестру. Та застыла на месте, удивленно распахнув рот. Потом, все поняв, лукаво улыбнулась и перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

– Да неужели? – произнесла она с наигранной недоверчивостью.

– Иззи, что случилось? – нетерпеливо повторил Алек.

– Что случилось?! – тут же возмутилась она. – Ты внезапно пропал, твой телефон не отвечает! И мы не могли тебя отследить! Даже Джейс!

Алек снова чуть нахмурился, Магнус, остановившись рядом с ним, тихо пояснил:

– Дополнительная защита. На всякий случай, – добавил он, многозначительно посмотрев. Алек невольно ухмыльнулся, скосив на него взгляд.

– Я, конечно, за вас рада, ребята! – продолжала Изабель. – Но ты мог сообщить, где ты, хотя бы мне! Как ты можешь пропадать, когда такое творится?! Родители с ума сходят от беспокойства, весь Институт на уши поставили!

– Скорее, они вне себя от ярости, – пробормотал Алек. – Мой телефон разрядился…

– Что?! – снова воскликнула Изабель. Она выглядела разозленной, но как-то по-особенному – от беспокойства. Магнус тихо вздохнул, готовясь дослушать эту перепалку. – У Алека Лайтвуда не может разрядиться телефон, потому что он все держит под контролем! Ты специально его выключил?

С недовольным вздохом Алек выудил из кармана телефон и протянул его Изабель.

– Он, правда, разрядился, Иззи… Я в порядке, и как раз собирался в Институт.

Сестренка молча смотрела на него некоторое время, потом вдруг широко улыбнулась, и Алеку эта улыбка совсем не понравилась.

– Я пойду, Магнус, – тихо произнес он, вдруг смущаясь.

– До вечера… Ты же придешь вечером? – тут же спросил тот, увидев замешательство на лице Алека.

– Да… Думаю, да, – Алек попытался сдержать улыбку, но губы все равно предательски дрогнули, когда он посмотрел на мага. Это становилось странным.

– А я, пожалуй, еще вздремну, – объявил Магнус и подмигнул Изабель. В конце концов, было еще слишком рано. – Не выспался…

Та коротко рассмеялась, но тут же захлопнула рот, когда Алек бросил на нее очередной хмурый взгляд исподлобья.

– Вообще-то, Магнус, ты нам тоже понадобишься, – поспешно сказала она. И Алек не был уверен, что она не придумала это только что.

Магнус, уже направившийся в спальню, набрал в легкие воздуха и плавным движением снова развернулся к ним лицом. Алеку нравилось, как тот это делает…

– Ну что-о-о ж, – протянул Магнус, закатывая глаза. – Буду готов через несколько минут.

Когда он скрылся в спальне, Алек перевел взгляд на сестру и перестал улыбаться, подозрительно прищурившись. Та смотрела на него во все глаза.

– Кто-то ослабил поводья? – с намеком спросила Изабель.

– Прекрати, – тут же отрезал Алек.

– Почему? Ты даже не расскажешь мне?..

– Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать, – Алек провел рукой, будто отсекая все попытки.

– Ну скажи хотя бы, тебе понравилось? – не отставала Иззи, подходя вплотную и заглядывая в глаза. – Ну же, большой брат… Как это было?

– Думаю, стоит позвонить Джейсу и сказать, что я никуда не пропал, – отдал он указание вместо ответа.

– Алек! Я знаю, тебе понравилось. Просто скажи – да или нет?

Алек посмотрел на нее выразительно, скрестив руки на груди, и ничего не ответил. Иззи закатила глаза и усмехнулась, уже доставая телефон, чтобы сообщить Джейсу новости. Только то, что Алек нашелся, естественно.


End file.
